movie_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Loki Laufeyson
Loki Laufeyson (Portrayed by Tom Hiddleston) is a Marvel character, a supervillain based on the norse God of Mischeif. He is a former member of Vader's Army. History Loki was among the villains who aruged with the heroes about control over the movie universe. When Darth Vader assembled an army, Loki joined. After the Director was arrested, Loki and the other villains fought Batman's Team. During a battle, Loki created illusions of Batman's previous inacrations and ordered them to destroy the "real" Batman. However, the Batmans, due to being heroes, refused and attacked Loki instead but he shut down the illusion. Vader relised that they are outnumbered and the villains wher forced to retreat. However, the heroes ran after them only to be scared back by the Indominus Rex. Loki later left the villains to join the heroes. Powers and Abilities Powers * Frost Giant Physiology: Since Loki had been enchanted to look like an Asgardian, Loki's Frost Giant features only came out when he was in contact with Frost Giant magic, such as when he utilized the Casket of Ancient Winters or when he was afflicted with the Frost Giants' touch. * Superhuman Strength: Loki possessed considerable superhuman strength, and thus he had overpowered humans, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Batman, an enhanced human, Captain America, a Force-user, Darth Vader and magic users like Gandalf and Saruman with little effort, had easily defeated multiple Frost Giants, Dark Elves and Berserkers, effortlessly lifted Tony Stark off his feet, and even handled an Infinity Stone without being harmed. However, Loki's strength is still outclassed by that of Hulk, his adopted brother Thor, and Thanos. He was also unable to fight Hulk, who effortlessly lifted him off his feet and repeatedly pummeled and defeated him within seconds. When wielding the Scepter, which contained an Infinity Stone, and Gungnir, Loki managed to go toe-to-toe with a Mjolnir-wielding Thor in a fight, albeit he was ultimately defeated even when Thor was holding back. * Superhuman Durability: Loki has shown himself to be extremely durable to injuries, further augmented by his armor. Hence, Loki only flinched after getting shot in the face with a handgun and was not at all affected by assault rifle rounds to his torso. Loki also barely reacted to a jab to the face from Captain America, and even a full force kick to the face from the latter that made Loki stumble back, only hurt him slightly. Loki even survived a magic blast from Gandalf's staff, recovered in seconds and even maneged to slightly overpower Gandalf. However, sufficiently powerful weapons, such as Iron Man's repulsors, Hawkeye's explosive arrows, and a deflected shot from his own Scepter, were at least able to cause Loki pain and leave minor marks. Loki's durability was implied to be far greater than that of a normal Frost Giant, as he was able to take multiple mighty blows from Batman, and even Hulk and Thor without any fatal damage. In addition, as a Frost Giant, Loki was immune to the extreme cold of Jotunheim. He also managed to safely touch the Tesseract without being harmed and even endure Darth Vader's Force-choke and lightsaber. However, Loki's endurance and durability were shown to be considerably lesser than that of Thor, as seen when Loki was completely wiped out by Hulk's attack, yet Thor managed to recover from the same attack moments later, without any visible injuries and this was later shown when Thor survived being badly beaten by Sauron. * Superhuman Speed: Loki's lack of strength compared to his brother is compensated for his speed; he was fast enough to catch Hawkeye's arrow in mid-flight, inches away from his neck. He also used his speed in his fight against Captain America, during which he easily gained the upper hand, even smashing Captain America's Shield to the ground. Loki's speed even allowed him to contend with stronger opponents, such as Batman, Darth Vader and Thor, by outmaneuvering them, though he still ultimately lost such fights and Thor was holding back against Loki each and every time they fought and once Loki angered his brother in their second fight, Thor was able to easily catch Loki off-guard and beat him without Loki being able to react, implying Loki's speed is inferior to Thor when Thor held nothing back. * Superhuman Agility: Loki had shown immense agility and reflexes, defeating several Dark Elves at once by using swift and agile movements, and keeping up with the stronger Sauron for the majority of their fight with his agility, though Loki was ultimately defeated, as well as going toe-to-toe with Thor, albeit Thor was holding back, despite the latter's own great agility and fighting ability, in both of their fights. * Superhuman Stamina: Loki possessed superhuman stamina that allowed him to fight prolonged battles, such as the Battle of Jotunheim, Battle of New York, the Second Dark Elf Conflict, or the Siege of Asgard. His muscles produced practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. His incredible stamina enabled him to exert himself at peak capacity for an undefined period of time without tiring at all. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is still possible to injure or even kill Loki. However, due to his Frost Giant physiology, Loki healed at a rate much faster than that of humans. Hence, Loki was quickly recovered back on his feet even after being brutally smashed multiple times against the ground by Hulk. * Longevity: Loki had the capacity to live for thousands of years. Loki was a baby at the end of the last great war between the Asgardians and the Jotuns, over a thousand years ago. Gandalf and even Sauron mentioned that they knew Loki from before, implying that Loki must have been around the same time as they were. * Cold Immunity: Due to his Frost Giant physiology, Loki was immune to the otherwise cold and damaging touch of Frost Giants. In fact both a Frost Giant's touch and him either using or even touching the Casket of Ancient Winters, would reveal his true form as a Frost Giant. * Master Sorcerer: Loki learned how to wield Asgardian magic while growing up in Asgard, thanks to his adoptive mother Frigga. He eventually became an extremely skilled and formidable sorcerer, with it being his main asset in battle, though other exceptionally skilled sorcerers, like Doctor Strange could contend with him. Even Odin was impressed by Loki's magical skills and noted that Frigga would have been proud of him. Even great villains such as Emperor Palpatine and Sauron were greatly inpressed by Loki's magic skills. Gandalf even said that Loki's magic would be enough to shake a planet. * Illusion Manipulation: Loki could generate extremely realistic holographic projections, sometimes with a gesture, which he has used to create illusions. He was particularly noted to fool enemies who try to attack him with an illusion of himself. These projections cannot interact with the environment and when someone attempts to interact with it, they will phase through it and the projections will give a green glow around wherever it was touched. Thor was noted to fall for this ability numerous times. Loki can even produce multiple images of himself appear simultaneously during a duel with Thor before the latter blasted them away with a blast of lightning. His holographic illusions could be projected across entire rooms, which allowed him to disguise the fact that he was disheveled and had destroyed his cell in the Asgardian Dungeons in anger over Frigga's death, though Thor was able to deduce the illusion quickly. However, Loki most notably conjured up the extremely convincing illusion of him seemingly dying from a wound inflicted by Kurse. He may have used this ability to speak to Thor when the latter was imprisoned by Phil Coulson after failing to pick up his hammer, instantly appearing in and then disappearing from the sealed room Thor was kept in. * Presence Concealment: Loki was able to render himself and others unseen and unheard to whomever he wanted. Instead of letting light waves pass through himself, it was simply a trick of the mind, similar to hypnosis. He could even mask his presence from the all-seeing Heimdall himself while he was in Jotunheim, sneak several Frost Giants into Asgard without Heimdall's notice, and hide from S.H.I.E.L.D. agents when he briefly visited Thor and attempted to lift Mjølnir himself. Also, he appeared as a reflection in a mirror without being present in a room, while no one noticed him, as he even spoke aloud and neither Erik Selvig nor Nick Fury heard him. * Shapeshifting: Loki also can alter his attire, his voice and his physical appearance in order to resemble another person or animal. When Loki uses this power on an entire person, the light generated is green, whereas if it is used on only part of a person or their clothing, the light appears yellow. He used this power to change his clothing from his usual armor to a human's business suit, and back to his battle armor. He was also capable of imitating Thor, Captain America, Odin, and an anonymous Asgardian guard. Loki's shapeshifting was so skilled that even as a child, he was able to transform himself into a snake to trick Thor, with his disguise being convincing enough to allow Thor to pick him up and hold him without arousing suspicion. He can also change others appearances as he briefly turned Thor into a frog as well as making him look like Lady Sif, and later on, to appear as if he had been stabbed, beaten and missing a hand when tricking Malekith into thinking that he had attacked Thor. Loki's shapeshifting also allowed him to generate weapons and armor as well, such as when he turned himself into an Asgardian Guard, he generated a spear and armor. Loki also used this power to generate a dagger in an attempt to assassinate Thanos. Loki's shapeshifting could not free him of any restraints placed upon him, as when he transformed into Captain America to mock him, Loki's hands were still bound, although he made it appear that the restraints had vanished. * Mental Manipulation: Loki could subtly influence the minds of others, such as when he manipulated Erik Selvig into researching the Tesseract, making him repeat his words and thoughts as if they were his own. Later, Loki was even able to cast such a spell on Odin himself, which induced the All-Father to stay on Midgard while Loki usurped his Asgardian throne for four years, though it should be noted that the spell's effects were ultimately not permanent and Odin was able to break the spell shortly before Ragnarök, and only choose to remain in exile due to his impending death. Loki's illusions could also take the form of entire vivid visions, such as when he notably forced Valkyrie to relive her day of defeat against Hela by placing his hand on her head. * Conjuration: When Heimdall was about to attack him, Loki quickly summoned the Casket of Ancient Winters to use against him, then made it disappear with a wave of his hands. He also appeared to be able to summon his dual daggers out of thin air when threatening Doctor Strange. Later, he used this ability to summon a dagger to throw at Hela while in the Bifrost. * Telekinesis: Loki was able to move and influence objects through will alone, akin to generating immense concussive force. During Loki, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three's skirmish with the Frost Giants, Loki used his telekinesis to amplify the force behind the daggers he threw, allowing them to easily shatter their shields and weapons. Upon hearing about Frigga's death, Loki, in a fury, clenched his fists and sent everything around the cell flying through the air and crashing into the walls, which also shook the cell violently like a small tremor, causing the light in it to flicker like an electromagnetic pulse. Relationships Family * Laufey † - Father and Victim * Asgardian Royal Family ** Buri † - Adoptive Great-Grandfather ** Bor † - Adoptive Grandfather ** Odin - Adoptive Father ** Frigga - Adoptive Mother ** Adoptive Uncles † ** Hela - Adoptive Sister and Attempted Killer ** Thor - Adoptive Brother and Former Attempted Victim Allies * Asgardians - Former Subordinates ** Heimdall - Former Enemy ** Skurge - Former Enemy ** Sif - Former Enemy ** Volstagg - Former Enemy ** Fandral - Former Enemy ** Hogun - Former Enemy ** Loki (Fiction) ** Odin (Fiction) ** Thor (Fiction) ** Jane Foster (Fiction) ** Sif (Fiction) ** Volstagg (Fiction) ** Fandral (Fiction) ** Hogun (Fiction) * Avengers - Former Enemies ** Steve Rogers/Captain America ** Tony Stark/Iron Man ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye ** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Justice Jegue - Former Enemies ** Batman - Former Enemy ** Superman ** Wonder Woman ** Aquaman ** Cyborg ** Flash * Rebel Alliance - Former Enemies ** Luke Skywalker ** Leia Organa ** Han Solo ** Chewbacca Enemies * Vader's Army - Former Allies Trivia * Tom Hiddleston, the actor who portrays Loki, originally auditioned for the role of Thor. * Loki is the first Marvel Cinematic Universe villain to appear in multiple films in the franchise, not counting appearances through photographs and archive footage. * Loki is also one of two MCU characters to be the main villain in more than one film, the other being Thanos. * Loki's death in Thor: The Dark World was initially intended to be genuine and permanent, having been part of the initial pitch. However, during test screenings, the audience refused to believe that Loki had died and was sure he would somehow return, leading the filmmakers to reshoot the ending for one in which Loki survives. Gallery Loki_(Ragnarok).jpg|Loki in his Ragnarok outfit Loki_CGI.jpg|Promotional image ThorRAGNAROK.jpg Loki_TTDW.png FB_IMG_1572105754540.jpg|Loki on an alternative poster for Avengers: Endgame. IMG_20191017_112036_624.JPG Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Villains Category:Vader's Army Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Universal Threats Category:Magic Users Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Gods Category:Characters portrayed by Tom Hiddleston